¡Colombia es pasión!
by Yuuki Aoi
Summary: Colombia no sólo es café, droga, flores, cirugías, prostitutas, mujeres hermosas y fáciles. Colombia es pasión, felicidad, belleza, anhelos, esperanza y realidad. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Prólogo

**¡Uff! Hacía rato que no me pasaba por aquí :D Ruego que me disculpen n n! La escuela y todo en general me mantenían muy, muy ocupada xD! Pero aquí regreso, con un conjunto de drabbles acerca de mi querida Cata bella alias Colombia, que la pobre no tiene su propio repertorio tal y como se lo merece :3**

**Sin más preámbulos... Comencemos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu. Sólo uso los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

**Summary:** Colombia no sólo es café, droga, flores, cirugías, prostitutas, mujeres hermosas y fáciles. Colombia es pasión, felicidad, belleza, anhelos, esperanza y realidad. Conjunto de drabbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

No siempre resalta porque era tranquila y callada la mayoría de las veces en las reuniones. Se sienta cerca de Estados Unidos para brindarle su apoyo, a pesar que casi nunca él le correspondía. Muchas veces se paraba a defenderlo, intentando darle un sentido más sólido a sus patrañas, sacándolo de futuros conflictos con Inglaterra y/o el resto del mundo.

Era hermosa, imposible negarlo, pero su sencillez en el vestir la hacía pasar desapercibida al lado de la exuberante Venezuela, que con sus vestidos ajustados, tacones altos, escotes pronunciados (pero jamás vulgares, aunque Colombia lo odiase admitir), su cabello perfectamente arreglado con su flor y su sonrisa coqueta, con su clara y verde seductora mirada, hacía emocionar, derretir y excitar a casi cualquier nación masculina. Su caminar, su actuar, su voz, su todo parecía estar exclusivamente dirigido a la coquetería.

En cambio, Catalina Gómez era todo lo que se puede decir una belleza al natural. No maquillaje salvo un ligero brillo en los labios. Sus vestidos eran arriba de las rodillas, pero holgados y frescos que ocultaban su esbelta figura. Escotes ligeros en forma de V o U era lo que revelaba su tierna y bronceada piel de la clavícula, pero casi nada la de sus pechos. Casi siempre blancos o colores pasteles y claros, mangas cortas, ligeras o pomposas, con entalle en el pecho, pero holgado en el resto. Sus zapatos no contrastaban con su aspecto: dada su alta estatura, se permitía zapatos con plataforma ligeramente alta, muy cómodos y de un estilo playero/casual. Y para terminar con broche de oro, su infaltable pañoleta alrededor de su espesa, larga y suave cabellera oscura, que le recordaba ese vínculo tan estrecho con su tierra y su gente, esa promesa de conseguir la paz anhelada. Su cara no difiere de la de María, salvo sus ojos, de un oliva oscuro casi castaño (o lo contrario), le daban su naturaleza única.

Era reconocida por su agradable sonrisa, su severa y penetrante mirada, su habilidad en la guerra, el café, la florería y la comida; su tranquila actitud en reuniones y sus sutiles y delicados modales, que impresionaba gratamente a cualquiera.

Su rivalidad con Venezuela es muy reconocida y abarcaba tantos campos, lo cual incrementaba su popularidad. Concursos de belleza, exportaciones, amigos, conquistas... La envidia no reconocida por parte de ambas las había impulsado a eso y mucho más, terminando, en varias ocasiones, en peleas de gatas o, incluso, sexo furioso para demostrar quién era mejor amante. Y, a pesar de ese odio mutuo, son las mejores amigas. Se dan consuelo en momentos difíciles y silenciosamente, se apoyan la una a la otra, con la esperanza de que cada una logre su cometido. Puedes verlas un día entrando en la sala de reuniones como las amigas del alma; al otro, peleando como gatas en celo, casi siempre Colombia atacando los "falsos" pechos de Venezuela, que ella obtuvo de cirujanos colombianos debido a que su contextura delgada de modelo no podría permitir el hecho de que ella poseyese un par de senos copa C de manera natural. (Y conste que de evidencias, no hay nada sólido en qué basarse) Y María, como buena latina, le respondería haciendo críticas de sus grandes caderas y trasero, así como la silueta más "llena" de Colombia.

Sin importar que algunas veces fueran insoportables, varios países (masculinos en su mayoría) disfrutaban de las peleas entre esas dos diosas de tallas perfectas, especialmente cuando implicaban roces físicos y destrucción de las ropas que llevasen puestas. Tal y como si hubiera sido sacado de un fino repertorio de videos morbosos, proveniente de los dioses griegos.

Sí, podía darse el lujo de exhibir el hecho de que tiene tantos, o incluso más, pretendientes que María (más bien por el hecho de que su "querido" presidente los espanta, o, a veces, su comportamiento "ligeramente" ambicioso y orgulloso) pero como dice el sabio refrán "Mejor prevenir antes que lamentar", prefiere quedarse callada y dejar que ella gane en ese campo. En fin, el aparentar nunca ha sido su estilo y mejor le queda a su "buena amiga" La Vene que a ella.

Puede ser traviesa, seductora, increíblemente sexy cuando quisiera, pero no siempre. Se da esos "lujos" de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando la situación lo ameritase. Tatuajes? Sí, uno en forma de corazón en su cadera izquierda y otro, en forma de flor con algunas enredaderas, en su espalda baja. Piercings? Sólo para sus aretes, gracias.

No es una santa y no planea aparentarlo, pero trata de demostrar que hay mucho más en ella. Su pasado de narcotráfico, drogadicción, prostitución y sicariato ha sido archivado bajo el nombre de Rosario Tijeras y dejado en un rincón de su mente al que espera nunca regresar. Sin embargo, a veces Rosario busca emerger en sus momentos de mayor debilidad emocional...

Cicatrices posee porque la perfección no existe. Una en su pecho derecho y otra en su cadera derecha; ambas de bala y una de cuchillo en su mano. Tal vez en un futuro se las quite con cirugías. Tal vez prefiera conservarlas para recordar su historia mejor. La verdad es incierta y ella prefiere quedarse callada cuando algo concierne a su cuerpo.

Trata de permanecer calmada, con una sonrisa en su cara, demostrando que su tierra, su pueblo, su esencia, no son malos. Llora mentalmente cuando es víctima del estereotipo, pero responde con cortas y certeras explicaciones que corrigen el error de la persona. No todos son buenos, es verdad. Pero ¿quién dice que es de las peores? Hay peores seres en los estados más poderosos, pero allá tú si quieres intentar recriminarles eso.

Sabe lo que se siente sentir la espalda de todos sus vecinos contra ella. Sabe lo que es ver sufrir a su gente en manos de la violencia o de la madre naturaleza, que a veces recuerda brutalmente lo débil que es el humano. Llora largamente, sola y en silencio ante el sufrimiento de su gente, pero se para y camina con la frente en alto frente a la indulgencia y dura opinión de los países.

No es de los estados más ricos y poderosos, no exactamente el más seguro para vivir. Pero no hay nada más humano que un pueblo que cae con fuerza, y que sin embargo, puede volver a levantar la cabeza y enfocarse en el futuro, con esperanzas de triunfo y superación.

No es perfecta, pero la perfección no existe. No es posible. Es perfeccionista, pero a veces le toca rendirse ante las leyes naturales. Es luchadora, porque peleó por su pueblo y por sus hermanos en tiempos de colonia contra el hombre que amó con su alma. Es hermosa por su forma de ser, mas no se puede negar su belleza amazónica. Es inteligente, culta, agradable, fiestera, amorosa... Es una mujer con sueños. Es una nación hecha y derecha. No hay nada que la haga retroceder.

Porque ella es Catalina Gómez. Ella es Colombia. ¡Y Colombia es pasión para el mundo!

* * *

><p><strong>Momento de inspiración, lo siento x). Ya en el próximo drabble habrá interacción entre personajes, como debía haber sido. Pero me pareció que debía llevar un prólogo para comenzar a hablar de mi patria querida y hermosa :3<strong>

**Espero no haber ofendido a ningún venezolano/a. Por eso incluí los paréntesis con explicaciones y decidí tomarme la libertad de darle carácter orgulloso a la Vene, dado que así me parece que ha de comportarse debido a sus buenos reconocimientos en el mundo. Me disculpo si se sintieron ofendidos :(**

**¡Y bueno! Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :)**

**¡Nos vemos! **

**Y como muchos dicen: **

**"Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz" **

**Por lo que me encantaría que oprimiesen el botón de la felicidad para que me den toda opinión, crítica, o algo que quisiesen ver en los drabbles :3**


	2. Reuniones de la OEA

Canadá suspira mientras abraza a Kumajirou. Se siente dejado de lado por las otras naciones americanas. Siempre que hay reunión de la OEA, los directivos prefieren organizar a las naciones en orden alfabético para que las naciones interactúen más entre ellas. Si bien a Matthew no le disgustan sus naciones vecinas, se siente incómodo entre los latinos, principalmente entre el corpulento Brasil y el malgeniado Chile. Si tan sólo los organizaran en cuanto a las regiones...

Una risa lo saca de sus pensamientos. Mira hacia el lado del chileno, encontrándolo jugando "El ahorcado" con otra nación, cuya cara no podía apreciar por la silueta del muchacho.

-¡No se ría tan alto!- le regaña una voz suave y amigable, de mujer. Canadá logra visualizar una larga cabellera oscura.

-Pues regañándome en voz alta tampoco evitará que llamemos la atención, Coco- ríe de nuevo el chileno.-Además, no es mi culpa que apestes en este jueg- ¡Auch!

-¡Hmph!- una mano bronceada le quita el bolígrafo de las manos al chileno, rápidamente completando la palabra. "Earl Gray" aparece al lado de un dibujo del ahorcado, casi completo. -Pues para apestar, aunque me tomó tiempo, logré adivinar su palabra, señor obsesionado del té.

Una bonita cara aparece al otro lado del chileno, sonriendo de forma algo juguetona. Rápidamente, la chica nota a Canadá y le sonríe. Chile, al notar eso, se voltea hacia donde mira la mujer y arruga la frente al encontrarse con Canadá.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí, gringo analfabeta!? ¿¡Que no te cabe en ese hueco y grasoso cerebro que la E no está antes de las C!?- se acercó amenazadoramente, haciendo palidar al canadiense.

-¡Y-y-yo...! ¡L-l-lo s-s-siento!- temblaba mientras apretaba más a un dormido Kumajirou.

-¡Manuel! ¡Ya cálmese! ¡Mire que asusta al pobre!- le da un sopetón la colombiana.

-¡Catalina!- se soba la cabeza, mirando a la colombiana, frunciendo los labios en un puchero.

-¿Está bien, señor...? - Catalina parpadea, dándose cuenta de que no reconocía a la nación.

-C-canadá...-se sonroja, mirando a la mesa nervioso. Se sentía un poco decepcionado de que no lo reconociera una chica tan bonita.

-¡Verdad! ¡Discúlpeme en verdad!- rápidamente, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para recompensar a la nación. Se sintió mal en no reconocerlo. Se encuentra con su termo de café y prontamente, sirve un poco en su taza y se la ofrece al canadiense.-En serio lamento lo ocurrido. Por favor, acepte esta taza de café como muestra de arrepentimiento.

Canadá se pone aún más rojo, mirando la taza que tenía un corazón dibujado, y a la dueña del mismo, que lo miraba apenada, mordisqueando levemente sus labios. Entre los dos, se encontraba un furibundo chileno, que lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Rápidamente, toma la taza antes de que Manuel pudiera intentar arrancarle las manos.

-M-muchas gracias... Colombia...-sonríe apenadamente, siendo correspondido por la colombiana, que luego se voltea para hablar con el chileno y resumen su juego.

Matthew mira la taza, llena de un líquido café claro con un aroma exquisito. Lentamente, la lleva cerca de su cara, soplando un poco para enfriar la caliente bebida y procede a beber. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de encontrarse con un amargo sabor, se encuentra con uno suave y algo dulce, identificando la leche y un poco de azúcar. Gustosamente, sigue tomando de la bebida hasta acabarla.

Dejando la taza nuevamente sobre el escritorio, Canadá se dispone a observar el juego entre las naciones latinas, esta vez, siendo el chileno el que iba perdiendo.

-¿No que era usted un experto, Manuel?- se ríe la colombiana mientras sostiene la pluma. Al dibujo del ahorcado le falta una pierna, mientras que a la palabra le faltaban dos letras.

-¡Banana!

-Ya había mencionado la N antes y sólo era una. Perdió~- dibujó la última pierna, completando el ahorcado. El chileno suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado.

-¡Hmph! ¡Y yo que iba a saber que clase de nombre es Canada! ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que es eso!- moviendo sus labios en un puchero, cerró los ojos. Detestaba perder, y mucho más ante la colombiana que tanto le gustaba.

Canadá no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Rápidamente, miró a la hoja y, efectivamentr, su nombre era el que estaba escrito. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con los olivos ojos de la colombiana, que le sonrió dulcemente, antes de volverse al chileno y darle un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo tanto, que lo hizo caer de la silla, a lo que comienza a reír en voz baja.

-¿Hay algún problema allá atrás?- pregunta uno de los directivos, quien conversaba en esos momentos con Argentina.

-¡Ninguno, ninguno!- rápidamente ocupa su lugar. Cuando el directivo voltea a seguir charlando con el argentino, Manuel aprovecha y le reclama a la colombiana lo que hizo.

Canadá sonríe para sí, sonrojado. Tal vez sentarse con otras naciones que no fueran Estados Unidos o Inglaterra fuese tan malo...

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado tiempo. Lo sé, merezco morir en la hoguera. ¡Espero les haya gustado!<strong>


End file.
